


The joy of gift giving

by myEttie



Series: Holiday Universe [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Smut, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning, omega  Jared has a present for his alpha Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The joy of gift giving

Christmas morning dawned bright and clear. The plan was to spend the morning at home before heading to Jensen’s parents for dinner. They’d stay over, heading on St Stephen’s day to Jared’s family. St Stephen’s day was always the bigger day in the Padalecki household, with Aunts, Uncles and cousins turning up randomly throughout the day. 

Before all that could happen Jensen had to rouse his sleeping mate. 

Jared lay with his face buried in a pillow. His naked back exposed where the sheets and blankets had fallen away to his waist. Jensen hated to wake him, he looked so relaxed, peaceful even, but needs must. Jensen placed the breakfast try on the side table before sitting on the edge of the bed. Gently he lifted a lock of hair, brushing it back from his mates face. Jensen smiled, he could watch Jared sleep all day. He leaned down pressing a soft kiss to Jared’s cheek.

“Wakie wakie precious” Jensen whispered in his mate’s ear, as he rubbed his nose down along Jared’s neck, breathing in his rich scent.  

Jared made a sort of huffing noise, before turning his head away. Jensen giggled, he caressed his mates back, rubbing at his shoulder as he called to him again. A sigh escaped Jared as he seemed to lean back into his mate’s touch. “Some on sleepy head. You have presents to open.”

Jared flipped over suddenly nearly knocking Jensen off the bed, his hazel eyes blinking open. “Presents?”

“There you are, merry Christmas precious.” Jensen smiled down at his sleep rumbled mate. Jared gazed up at his alpha for a long moment as he slowly came to. 

“Merry Christmas Alpha” Jared smiled sweetly up at Jensen as he spoke. “Presents?” he asked hopefully.

Jensen chuckled, “Yes, but first breakfast”, indicating the tray by the bed Jensen motioned for Jared to sit up. The omega did, somewhat awkwardly, what with the sheets in a knot around his legs. Jensen bit his lip to keep from laughing as the omega tried to hold the sheet at his waist as he sat up. Jensen couldn’t fail to notice that the omega’s cock was half hard. 

Once Jared was sitting up Jensen thoughtfully tidied the sheets at his mate’s waist. If he accidentally brushed a firm stroke over the omega’s cock while doing so, well that was beside the point. 

It was Jared’s turn to bite his lip, this time trying to hold back a groan as opposed to a laugh. He glared at his alpha, that was a deliberate grope, Jared knew, but he was too hungry to scold.  

Jensen positioned the tray between them, it contained two orange juices, toast, jam (jelly), and some fresh fruit. Jared downed half a glass of juice almost immediately, before digging into the toast. Jensen watched fascinated, clearly he wasn’t feeding his mate enough, he seemed ravinious. “Man I didn’t realise I was so hungry!” Jared half gasped as he wiped crumbs from around his mouth.

“I’d say.” Jensen agreed. 

Jared grinned at him, “I’m a growing boy, with a growing baby inside. Of course I’m hungry.”

The mention of their baby had Jensen grinning back at Jared, it was all just too perfect.

“Where are my presents?” Jared looked around Jensen thinking he’d spot them in the room.

“Down stairs under the tree where Santa left them.” 

Jared eyed Jensen, “Where Santa left them?”

“Yes Jared where Santa left them.”

“Did Santa leave you presents?”

Jensen’s face dissolved into an exaggerated pout. “None that I could see.”

“Oh well you must have been very naughty then.” Jared was trying to keep a straight face. “Were you a naughty boy Alpha?” Jared batted his eyelashes at Jensen.

With a quiet growl Jensen lifted the tray from Jared’s lap, standing to place it back on the table.  When he turned back to face Jared his omega still eyed him from under his lashed. His half hard cock obvious despite the sheet at his waist and the boxers beyond that.

Jensen moved to the end of the bed, he grabbed Jared by the ankles, with a strong tug he had his mate sliding down the pillows on to the flat of his back. Jared gasped, Jensen whipped the blankets off the bed with a quick flick of a wrist. 

“I’ve been positively angelic precious.” Jensen crawled between Jared’s legs as he spoke. He glanced down at Jared’s boxer covered groin. “Well lookie here, it seems Santa did leave me a present.”  Jensen trailed a finger along the cotton of Jared’s boxers in a barely there touch. The boxer’s were a festive green and red, designed to look like a wrapped present, the bow smack bang in the middle where Jared’s cock tented the material.  

Jared whined at the light touch, he hips pressing up, looking for more. “Easy precious, I want to enjoy my present. We mustn’t rush.”

Jared took a series of deep breathes trying to calm himself. Maybe it was pregnancy hormones maybe it was just the every day hornyness Jensen inspired in him, but fuck he needed his alpha. 

Jared’s eyes fell close as Jensen bent down, pressing his face against Jared’s groin, breathing deeply. “God Jared, so sweet, can’t wait to open my present right up.” With gentle fingers Jensen slipped Jared’s hard cock through the slit in the material. Jared gasped as the cooler air hit his cock. Jensen shh’d him softly before dipping his head down, his full pink lips encircling the head of Jared’s cock, suckling rythmicly. 

“Fuck!” Jared’s hips canted upward, eager for more. Jensen opened his mouth wide, welcoming Jared’s cock in to the wet heat of his mouth. “Oh Jesus” Jared hips bucked up again as Jensen swallowed him down, alternating between hard sucks and swips of his tongue. 

Jared grabbed on to Jensen’s short hair, holding him in place as he fucked the Alpha’s mouth. “So close, Oh god Alpha, so close” 

Before Jared could tip over the edge Jensen pulled back, gripping the base of Jared’s cock holding back his omega’s release. Jared whined pitifully, his head thrashing back and forth on the pillows. “No, please, please, please, alpha, need, need to, need to come please.” Jared’s voice tapered off to a low whine. 

“Hush now precious, I’ve got you.” with a firm grip on Jared’s hips Jesen turned his mate over.

Immediately Jared bent his knees up, presenting his festive boxer clad ass.

Jensen rose from the bed, stripping his pyjamas off quickly before positioning himself behind his omega. He palmed his mate’s ass through the now damp cotton. Jared groaned, begging to be filled as Jensen allowed his palm to press between the cheeks of Jared’s ass. There was a gift tag design on the back of the boxers, right in the middle, “open here” it read. 

Jensen ran his finger along the damp fabric, it slipped inside a long slit in the material. Jared gasped out, “Yes, please, there, please” as Jensen’s finger ran along Jared’s crack until it ghosted over his tight dripping hole. 

“Ah” Jensen breathed, his body bent over Jared’s, his lips at his ear, “there’s my gift, all wet and dripping for me.” He nosed along Jared’s neck, pressing little kisses as he went.

“Yes alpha, all for you. Take it, please, alpha take me!”

“Oh Jared” Jensen used his free hand to stroke Jared’s sweat damp hair, “my precious baby” He kissed Jared then, a firm sure kiss that had Jared straining against him. Jensen took pity on his desperate omega, pressing on digit all the way in. Jared fucked himself back on the instruction immediately.

“More, please more.” Jensen slid a second finger under the cotton, shortly followed by a third. The novelty undies were all well and good he thought, but he wanted to see, not just feel Jared’s desire.

Pulling his fingers free, ignoring Jared’s pitiful protest, Jensen pulled the boxers down and off. Kneeling behind Jared he pulled his ass cheeks apart, eyeing up his lax dripping hole. Jensen crouched down, licking over his mate’s hole with the flat of his tongue, savouring the sweet taste of his omega. 

“Knot me alpha, please.”

Jensen knelt up, leaning over Jared once more. Taking Jared’s hips in a firm grip Jensen pressed his cock home in one sure glide. Jared arched his back, hips pressing back to draw Jesen in deeper. Once he was balls deep Jensen paused, he took a moment to savour the sight before him. His mate, lightly muscled, tan, glowing in the morning light, panting, face pressed against the pillow, ass split open on his cock. “Fuck, Jared, best Christmas present ever.”

 

Sometime later they made it downstairs to open their other gifts. Jensen had gotten Jared, several writers journals, a copy of scrivnor, a kind of writing software, and a batman t-shirt. Jared grinned, thanking Jensen with kisses and hugs. 

Jared had gotten Jensen additional gifts too. A custom polish for his car, the latest Jack Reacher novel, and an Iron Man t-shirt. Jensen thanked Jared by pulling him on to his lap and blowing raspberries against his neck until he cried uncle. 

 

Dinner with Jensen’s family was a kind or organised chaos that  Jared watched from the safety of the couch. He had offered to help, he wasn’t completely useless in the kitchen, but apparently as a pregnant omega he was basically not allowed to lift a finger. So he sat back and enjoyed watching everyone else run around and basically pamper him. 

Dinner was delicious, and really Jared should not have had a third mince pie and custard, but they were homemade and so god damn tasty. 

Shortly after 8pm, as he sipped away at a cup of tea Jared felt his eyes begin to close. He blinked them open, it was too early to sleep. Jensen who he was tucked up beside, noticed. “Some on precious, I think it’s your bedtime.” 

Jared tried to protest, “I’m not sleepy, I sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeear” It would have been more convincing if he hadn’t yawned mid sentence. Jensen ignored him, tugging Jared up from the couch. 

“We’re gonna hit the hay, mom. Thanks for dinner. Night dad, great pies again this year.”

Jared smiled at them, offering his own thanks before allowing his mate show him their room.

Jensen’s parents callout out after them, 

“Good night boys, sleep tight.” said Mrs A.

“Don’t let the bedbugs bite.” added Mr A.

“Yeah, yeah, if they do I’ll squeeze em tight, then they won't’ bite tomorrow night.” Jensen reply was not something Jared had heard before, it had him giggling like a child as he climbed the stairs.

 

Their room was in fact Jensen’s old room. Movie posters dotted the wall, the shelves were covered in medals and trophies. “Huh” Jared said, after a glance around the room. “I’m mated to a jock.”

Jensen looked at him askance, “You telling me you weren’t a jock, Mr 6ft 4 and built like a greek god?”

Jared blushed at the compliment, “I played a bit of basketball, but mostly I read, or wrote.”

“Hmm if you say so babe.” Jensen stripped down to his boxers, before beginning to undress Jared. Jared, realising just how tired he was, allowed it. 

Once they were both in bed Jared snuggled right up against Jensen, sighing happily when his mate's arms tightened around him.  

His voice muffled slightly Jared asked, “Did you ever have sex in this bed?”

Jensen nearly swallowed his tongue, “What? Why? Huh?”

“I just wondered, if, when you were younger, if you’d slept with anyone in this bed.” Jared blinked up at Jensen. “It’s ok if you did, I know you had a life before me.”

Jensen had to rack his brain, honestly if he had a life before Jared it was hard to recall it. “Em maybe, think, my, uh, first time, uh might have been, uh...”

Jared hummed seemingly satisfied, “tomorrow you and I are having sex in this bed.” Jared stated matter of factly as he settled back down.

“Uh, OK?” Jensen agreed slightly confused.

“Too tired right now for it to be any good, but tomorrow it’s gonna be so good, it’s all you’ll remember when you enter this room.”

Jensen nodded his agreement, hugging his mate closer. Jared had the oddest notions sometimes.

 

In the morning Jensen woke feeling, relaxed and happy. He’d been having an awesome dream, Jared was sucking his cocking while he worked himself open, readying himself for Jen’s knot. As he blinked his eyes open he recognised the ceiling light from his old bedroom in his parents house. For one heart stopping moment he thought he’d dreamt Jared up entirely. But then the wet heat around his cock registered. Glancing down he gasped, Jared was bent over his cock, sucking rhythmically as he bobbed his head, one hand holding Jensen’s hips down, the other behind his back stretching his hole. 

When Jensen’s gasp finally registered, Jared smiled up at him, “Morning alpha.” Jared crawled over Jensen’s thighs, settling himself on Jen’s flat stomach, Jensen’s cock trapped under him. 

“Jared” Jensen’s voice was awed, Jared look so incredible, the gentle swell of his stomach, the slight smile of his lips. God Jensen was so glad he wasn’t dreaming. 

Jared smiled down at Jensen his tone seemed strained. Jared cupped his cheek, caressing it gently. “You ok Jen?”

Jensen nodded, “Thought I’d dreamt you.”

“Oh” Jared felt his brows furrow, “not a dream alpha. We’re right here.” As he spoke he took one of Jensen’s hands and rested it against his stomach. “See?”

Jensen nodded again, Jared smiled down at him, before pressing a kiss to his lips. Straightening up Jared rose up on his knees, with one hand on Jensen’s cock the other covering Jensen’s on his tiny bump, Jared guided Jensen’s cock to his hole. With a sigh he sank down on it, after a long moment he began working his hips and thighs. A slow steady pace designed to get them both close to the edge but keep them from tipping over. Jensen drew his knees up, using the new position for leverage, he rocked up into his omega in time with Jared’s movements. Their soft gasps and sighs filling the air. Jensen toyed with Jared’s cock as the omega bit his lip in an effort to control his actions. His body wanted, harder, faster, but Jared wanted to draw it out. 

Eventually though they couldn’t hold back, Jared began to rock down harder on Jensen’s cock and Jensen began to thrust up more forcefully. The headboard began to take notice, slapping the wall repeatedly as the pair tipped over the edge. Jared cried out as Jensen’s knot slipped in, swelling almost immediately. 

“Uh, fuck!” Jensen jerked Jared’s cock firmly, as his orgasm ripped through him not wanting to leave his omega unsatisfied. No sooner had Jared registered Jensen’ hot release inside him, than he was coming all over his alpha’s fist.

“Fuck!” Jared gasped as he all but collapsed on to his alpha. Jensen gathered him in his arms, holding him tight as he turned them on to their sides to wait out his knot. 

“That, Jared, that, was fucking unreal.”

Jared smiled proudly at his alpha’s words, fairly confident that he had wiped all other memories of this room from Jensen's mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm getting really bad at updating my fics. Will try to do better.  
> Any way happy very belated Christmas to anyone who celebrates it.


End file.
